


Just A Fangirl

by The_Bandlife_Chose_Me (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Book - Freeform, Cute, Famous, Fanfiction, Freeform, Gay, Hot Topic, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Random - Freeform, Writing, free write, my own idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The_Bandlife_Chose_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was just a fangirl."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I like it better alone

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY OWN ORIGINAL STORY! NOT A FANFICTION!

Have you ever just sat, sat and watched every season of a show in two, maybe three days? What about bought and listened to every album by a single band? I bet you’ve never fallen in love, with someone you’ve never even met. Someone from that dumb show or stupid band. Well then, you’re nothing like me, Cullen Rae Dewey. I am in love -Yes I really do mean that- with, Alexander William Rush. He is in the Punk-Rock/Punk-Pop band, _Chemical Affliction,_ He has beautiful light, light blond-ish brown hair that was usually quite a mess… But he could pull it off well, he was tall and lean, sort of muscular with a really boyish face and beautiful bright blue eyes that look like you could drown in them. I on the other hand was nothing of the sort, I was tall and awkward, I had less muscle in my body than a marshmallow, I mean I wasn’t so called ‘fat’ but I wasn’t ‘skinny’ either. I had worse eye-sight than a bat so I had to wear these black rectangular glasses (I was too much of a pussy to wear contacts). I had long hair for a while but it was too much work so I just cut it, now my hair was shaved short-Like a crew cut-on the left side then on the right I had a chin-long fringe. I only ever wore band t-shirts and leggings/shorts - Depends on the season - and to be honest, there was nothing, ya’ know… Special about me. I was pretty boring and not very…Um, Unique?

            I was very weird compared to all the ‘normal’ people around me. The limited friends I had weren’t like me… I shouldn’t say friend _s_ more like my only friend. Her name was Marlow West. She was so bright and happy and _girly,_ all the time, and to be completely honest, I didn’t want to take part in any of her happy cheeriness. I’d rather just write and read fanfiction while listening to _Chemical Affliction._

            Right now I was sat in front of my laptop staring at the blinking cursor on my blank screen. I would begin a sentence and delete it. Nothing felt right, I had no idea how to start. Does this happen to you, or is this just me?  
            My phone buzzed against the desk loudly, making me jump, letting out a scream. I quickly grabbed it, answering the call.

“Jesus Mar! I was concentrating on writing.” I gasped for breath.

“Nobody cares about your stupid fanfic’s Rae.” She groaned, “Let’s go shopping! Mama needs some new clothes!” She cheered.

“I’d rather write.” I hissed. She could piss me off so easily, yeah she was my best friend and all but she could be such a bitch! She knows how much I care about my writing and she goes and acts like this!

“No! Please Cullen, I’m sorry.” She whined.

“Fine! Fine, I’ll go, come pick me up cause I’m not driving.” I muttered, the only reason I was going was because I was having writers block, _bad._

○○○

“Can we go to _Hot Topic_ now, please?” I begged.

“No, I still have all this to try on!” She held up a bunch more clothes causing me to let out a heavy sigh.

            “Well, I’m leaving.” I muttered. I just wanted to go home and lie in bed for a while, and just think. I felt like shit and just wanted to be alone… Like always.

“Aww, don’t go! I want to spend time with you, come on Rae.”

“Well I don’t wanna hang out, I just wanna go home.”

“That’s all you ever do Cullen! All you ever do is sit at home by yourself.” She snapped back at me.

“Maybe that’s how I like it Marlow! Maybe I _like_ being by myself! Maybe I like it alone! You don’t know, ‘cause you never fucking listen to me, you never even care enough to even _pretend_ to care!” I snapped, storming off. I hated talking to her, I just wanted to be alone.

 I lost all my friends after my mom died, I pushed them all away, all except Marlow… And now I think I’ve finally pushed _everyone_ away.

I’ve spent so much time running from myself and from everyone around me that I don’t know who _I_ even am anymore.

○○○

Rain poured down on me, making my body shake and I felt tired.

 _“Why’d ya’ have to go fight with Marlow? You could be dry and warm in her bright yellow sports car.”_ I mumbled to myself, I slipped falling into a huge puddle in some guys lawn from the sidewalk. “Stupid!” I shouted in frustration.

“Woah, no need to be so rude.” A guy around my age walked over, hopping up on to the sidewalk, “Saw ya’ fall from the other side of the road.” He smiled a crooked smile at me, extending his hand to help me up out of the muddy puddle. I gladly took it and he pulled me to my feet.

“Thanks, Uh… I’m Cullen Dewey.” I half smiled, trying to smooth down my soaking wet hair.

“I’m Michael, Michael Tucker.” His eyes were bright, even though they were a dark hazel color. He has beautiful eyes.

“Nice to meet you Mike.” I shook.

“How far is your house from here? I could give you a ride if you want?”

“I don’t even know you Michael Tucker, you could be a murderer for all I know.” I crossed my arms over my chest.

“True, Very true Cullen, but you didn’t answer either of my questions.” He smirked, raising an eyebrow at me.

“I live like thirty minutes by car… And like I said before, You _could be_ a murderer for all I know.”

“Fine then, how about you come to my house and ask my mother if I am a murderer and then you can get cleaned up a bit, and I’ll drive you back to your place.”

“Doesn’t sound convincing… But, Okay.” I followed Michael down the street a bit before we stopped in front of this _huge_ almost-mansion!

“Here we are, follow me.” He said as he typed in a pin code on the gate that stood locked around the house.

“T-This is _your_ house?” I croaked in amazement.

“Yeah… Well no, it’s my parent’s house, but I do live here.” He replied nonchalantly. I followed him up the stairs to the door. He swung it open, causing my jaw to drop at the massive size.

“Mum! I’m home!” He called out, his voice echoing off the walls.

“In the kitchen!” She called back. He brought me up to his room and lent me some clothes and had me take a quick shower.

“I look like a boy.” I muttered as Michael smiled, an amused expression on his face.

“No you don’t, you look like a _tom_ boy.” He corrected, causing me to roll my eyes.

“Whatever.” I plopped down on the bed beside him.

“Come meet my mother, I told her about what happened and she _insists_ on feeding you.” He chuckled, “Well she insists on feeding everyone to be honest.” I snorted and returned to my standing position.

He brought me down the large staircase into the doorway area and finally to the kitchen where his mother was leaning over the stove mixing something.

“Mum.” Michael said, making her jump.

“Jesus Christ, Michael! You scared the shit out of me.” She panted, her hand over her chest. “Oh! You must be that Cullen girl my son told me about! Come, eat!” She cheered.

“Oh, um… I should get home… My- I need to make dinner for my dad…” I said, staring down at my feet.

“Can’t your mother do that for him?” She asked

“N-No she, she died… a few years ago…” I mumbled awkwardly.

“I am so sorry, Let me make it up to you. I have some cookies in the oven, if you could stay just five more minutes then they will be done so you can bring them home for you and your dad.” She rambled on.

“No, no it’s okay really.”

“Maybe you could come hang-out on Friday once you get back from school and my mother can give you some of her famous homemade cookies?” Michael invited, smiling with eyes full of hope.

“Sure, Um, Okay…” I smiled, Michael was really cool and I wouldn’t mind hanging out with him again. “By the way, I haven’t seen you around school, what school do you go to?” I ask on the way out to his car.

“I’m homeschooled.”

“Cool.” The ride home was pretty fun, I found out that Michael was a fan of _Chemical Affliction._ Finally someone that is like me.

 

 


	2. Are You Gay?

Have you ever just sat, sat and watched every season of a show in two, maybe three days? What about bought and listened to every album by a single band? I bet you’ve never fallen in love, with someone you’ve never even met. Someone from that dumb show or stupid band. Well then, you’re nothing like me, Cullen Rae Dewey. I am in love -Yes I really do mean that- with, Alexander William Rush. He is in the Punk-Rock/Punk-Pop band, _Chemical Affliction,_ He has beautiful light, light blond-ish brown hair that was usually quite a mess… But he could pull it off well, he was tall and lean, sort of muscular with a really boyish face and beautiful bright blue eyes that look like you could drown in them. I on the other hand was nothing of the sort, I was tall and awkward, I had less muscle in my body than a marshmallow, I mean I wasn’t so called ‘fat’ but I wasn’t ‘skinny’ either. I had worse eye-sight than a bat so I had to wear these black rectangular glasses (I was too much of a pussy to wear contacts). I had long hair for a while but it was too much work so I just cut it, now my hair was shaved short-Like a crew cut-on the left side then on the right I had a chin-long fringe. I only ever wore band t-shirts and leggings/shorts - Depends on the season - and to be honest, there was nothing, ya’ know… Special about me. I was pretty boring and not very…Um, Unique?

            I was very weird compared to all the ‘normal’ people around me. The limited friends I had weren’t like me… I shouldn’t say friend _s_ more like my only friend. Her name was Marlow West. She was so bright and happy and _girly,_ all the time, and to be completely honest, I didn’t want to take part in any of her happy cheeriness. I’d rather just write and read fanfiction while listening to _Chemical Affliction._

            Right now I was sat in front of my laptop staring at the blinking cursor on my blank screen. I would begin a sentence and delete it. Nothing felt right, I had no idea how to start. Does this happen to you, or is this just me?  
            My phone buzzed against the desk loudly, making me jump, letting out a scream. I quickly grabbed it, answering the call.

“Jesus Mar! I was concentrating on writing.” I gasped for breath.

“Nobody cares about your stupid fanfic’s Rae.” She groaned, “Let’s go shopping! Mama needs some new clothes!” She cheered.

“I’d rather write.” I hissed. She could piss me off so easily, yeah she was my best friend and all but she could be such a bitch! She knows how much I care about my writing and she goes and acts like this!

“No! Please Cullen, I’m sorry.” She whined.

“Fine! Fine, I’ll go, come pick me up cause I’m not driving.” I muttered, the only reason I was going was because I was having writers block, _bad._

○○○

“Can we go to _Hot Topic_ now, please?” I begged.

“No, I still have all this to try on!” She held up a bunch more clothes causing me to let out a heavy sigh.

            “Well, I’m leaving.” I muttered. I just wanted to go home and lie in bed for a while, and just think. I felt like shit and just wanted to be alone… Like always.

“Aww, don’t go! I want to spend time with you, come on Rae.”

“Well I don’t wanna hang out, I just wanna go home.”

“That’s all you ever do Cullen! All you ever do is sit at home by yourself.” She snapped back at me.

“Maybe that’s how I like it Marlow! Maybe I _like_ being by myself! Maybe I like it alone! You don’t know, ‘cause you never fucking listen to me, you never even care enough to even _pretend_ to care!” I snapped, storming off. I hated talking to her, I just wanted to be alone.

 I lost all my friends after my mom died, I pushed them all away, all except Marlow… And now I think I’ve finally pushed _everyone_ away.

I’ve spent so much time running from myself and from everyone around me that I don’t know who _I_ even am anymore.

○○○

Rain poured down on me, making my body shake and I felt tired.

 _“Why’d ya’ have to go fight with Marlow? You could be dry and warm in her bright yellow sports car.”_ I mumbled to myself, I slipped falling into a huge puddle in some guys lawn from the sidewalk. “Stupid!” I shouted in frustration.

“Woah, no need to be so rude.” A guy around my age walked over, hopping up on to the sidewalk, “Saw ya’ fall from the other side of the road.” He smiled a crooked smile at me, extending his hand to help me up out of the muddy puddle. I gladly took it and he pulled me to my feet.

“Thanks, Uh… I’m Cullen Dewey.” I half smiled, trying to smooth down my soaking wet hair.

“I’m Michael, Michael Tucker.” His eyes were bright, even though they were a dark hazel color. He has beautiful eyes.

“Nice to meet you Mike.” I shook.

“How far is your house from here? I could give you a ride if you want?”

“I don’t even know you Michael Tucker, you could be a murderer for all I know.” I crossed my arms over my chest.

“True, Very true Cullen, but you didn’t answer either of my questions.” He smirked, raising an eyebrow at me.

“I live like thirty minutes by car… And like I said before, You _could be_ a murderer for all I know.”

“Fine then, how about you come to my house and ask my mother if I am a murderer and then you can get cleaned up a bit, and I’ll drive you back to your place.”

“Doesn’t sound convincing… But, Okay.” I followed Michael down the street a bit before we stopped in front of this _huge_ almost-mansion!

“Here we are, follow me.” He said as he typed in a pin code on the gate that stood locked around the house.

“T-This is _your_ house?” I croaked in amazement.

“Yeah… Well no, it’s my parent’s house, but I do live here.” He replied nonchalantly. I followed him up the stairs to the door. He swung it open, causing my jaw to drop at the massive size.

“Mum! I’m home!” He called out, his voice echoing off the walls.

“In the kitchen!” She called back. He brought me up to his room and lent me some clothes and had me take a quick shower.

“I look like a boy.” I muttered as Michael smiled, an amused expression on his face.

“No you don’t, you look like a _tom_ boy.” He corrected, causing me to roll my eyes.

“Whatever.” I plopped down on the bed beside him.

“Come meet my mother, I told her about what happened and she _insists_ on feeding you.” He chuckled, “Well she insists on feeding everyone to be honest.” I snorted and returned to my standing position.

He brought me down the large staircase into the doorway area and finally to the kitchen where his mother was leaning over the stove mixing something.

“Mum.” Michael said, making her jump.

“Jesus Christ, Michael! You scared the shit out of me.” She panted, her hand over her chest. “Oh! You must be that Cullen girl my son told me about! Come, eat!” She cheered.

“Oh, um… I should get home… My- I need to make dinner for my dad…” I said, staring down at my feet.

“Can’t your mother do that for him?” She asked

“N-No she, she died… a few years ago…” I mumbled awkwardly.

“I am so sorry, Let me make it up to you. I have some cookies in the oven, if you could stay just five more minutes then they will be done so you can bring them home for you and your dad.” She rambled on.

“No, no it’s okay really.”

“Maybe you could come hang-out on Friday once you get back from school and my mother can give you some of her famous homemade cookies?” Michael invited, smiling with eyes full of hope.

“Sure, Um, Okay…” I smiled, Michael was really cool and I wouldn’t mind hanging out with him again. “By the way, I haven’t seen you around school, what school do you go to?” I ask on the way out to his car.

“I’m homeschooled.”

“Cool.” The ride home was pretty fun, I found out that Michael was a fan of _Chemical Affliction._ Finally someone that is like me.

 

 


	3. Gay Lover Dean

            I woke up to Michael’s loud snores from my beanbag chair on the other end of the room. With a grunt and took one of the stuffed animals (Yeah, I still have stuffed animals, you got a problem with that?) and chucked it across the room hitting Michael in the face.

            “What the hell!?” He shouted, “What was that for?!”

            “Shut up! Your damn snoring woke me up.” I muttered into my damp pillow from my drool.

            “Complaint booth is over there.” He pointed toward my waste basket, overflowing with so many papers that they were all over the floor too.

            “That’s how that got so messy! You stuck all your B.S. in there. No wonder I never hear your complaints.” I chuckled and so did Michael.

            “You are such a dork Dew.” He smiled, letting a soft breath out and closing his eyes for a moment. “I’m bored, let’s go to the mall.”

            “I’m broke.” I sigh sitting up, my hair stood in every direction.

            “I’m paying.” He shrugged, “Now get up and fix… Whatever that is.” He motioned towards my hair.

            “Well I mean… If you’re paying.”

○○○

            I stood in the bookstore, staring at the giant columns full of rows and rows of books.  My eye’s scanning over every single book in each row. _The DUFF, The Fault In Our Stars, Fangirl, The Perks Of Being A Wallflower._ **_Found it._** I thought grabbing _TPOBW_ off the shelf. Also grabbing _The Duff_ and _Fangirl._

            “Jesus Christ, Why so many books? Damn!” Mike grabbed one from my hand, “ _The Perks Of Being A Wallflower_? Really?”

            “Shut up and pay.” I shoved the books at him, He opened his mouth to object, “You said you’d pay! I’ll leave you here, remember I drove.”

            “Fine.” He grumbled and stomped over to the register. This kid was such a fricking tight-ass about his money but he had more of it than I could ever dream of having.

○○○

            “Here’s your damn books loser.” He shoved the bag of books at me.

            “Thank you!” I kissed his cheek causing him to make a face. “Hot Topic?”

            “Fine… You really don’t have any problem spending _my_ money do you?” He rolled his eyes.

            “Nope.”

            As we rode up the escalator, my eye’s scanning the room, looking at all the people walking by. That’s when I spotted Marlow walking around by herself.

            “Marlow?” I mumbled under my breath in disbelief.

            “Hmm?” Michael purred a _‘what?’_

            “That’s the girl Marlow I’ve told you about.” I shook my head in disbelief, pointing at her. I guess she spotted us because her eyes lit up as she jogged over to us in her stupid click-y heals.

            “Cullen!” She cried out.

            “Mar?” I questioned as she pulled me into a hug, her boobs crushing me.

            “Is that your boyfriend!?” She elbowed my side playfully.

            “Eww!” Michael fake gagged before smiling and laughing, “Just playing, but no… I fancy men.” (Did I forget to mention that Marlow _loved_ gays?)

            “Really?!” She squealed in her extremely high pitched ‘happy voice’.

            “Um? Yes?” His nervousness very evident.

            “Oh. Me. God.” She mumbled, covering her mouth with her hand. “We _have to_ be friends.”

            “Oh… Er-“

            “Marlow! You’re scaring the poor loser.” I say, petting his messy fluffy hair.

            “Thanks.” He muttered sarcastically.

            “I have to go, got date in five… I’ll text you later Rae.” She called over her shoulder as she jogged off.

            “Sorry about her.” I squirmed.

            “It’s cool… Hot Topic?” He half smiled as we walked off down the crowded mall aisle ways. We entered _Hot Topic_ Michael going immediately over to the _Chemical Affliction_ section. I walked around a bit when one of my co-workers, (I work here if you couldn’t already tell.) Smiled at me.

            “Dean! Have you met Michael?” I ask, knowing Dean was gay as well and I always kind of shipped them.

            “Uh? N-No… Why.”

            “Just come meet him.” I grasped his arm and pulled him over to my pathetic moron best friend drooling over the _Chemical Affliction_ stuff.

            “Michael! This is Dean, Dean, Michael.” I say. “Mingle.” I shove Dean towards Mike.

            “You’re gay aren’t you?” Mike says as I walk off, “She probably wants us to date cause I’m gay and such. Anyway! I’m Mike, and you?” He rambled and soon they were talking. I had Mike give me some money so I cashed myself and a few people out while the two boys talked.

○○○

            “So did you two hit it off?” I smile at the boy walking beside me.

            “Actually, I need to thank you for that… He’s like… _Really_ my type, and I got his number… I’m apparently his type too…” He was smiling so wide I thought his face was going to fall off, “I really do like Dean… He’s so amazing and-“He went on and on… He really did like this guy, I knew my ship would sail. I just knew.

○○○

            _“I love you Robin.” He spoke, leaning in for a kiss our lips just inches apart. I closed the gap, feeling sparks explode. My heart started beating faster and I couldn’t help but smile.  
            He pulled away, his smile wider than ever. His eyes sparkled in the setting sun. _

_“I love you too.” I breathed. His eyes locked onto mine, his warm breath brushing against my face._

_“You’re so beautiful...” Alex’s voice came out as a whisper, as if he were telling me a secret that only I could know._

_“Alex... You mean the world to me, I don’t know what I’d do without you... You’re my everything.” I whispered back._

My fingers clicked away at the keyboard keys quickly, then my mind went blank, I didn’t know what to write… I had no words left all of a sudden. I grabbed my phone from the desk quickly sending a text to Michael.

**Me:** _Fanfic emergency 911! Hurry!_

He replied minutes later.

**Gay Potato:** _Hurrying!_

Yes his name in my phone is gay potato, do you have a problem?

○○○

            “What’s the nine-one-one?” He asks waltzing into my room.

            “I can’t write, my fingers won’t type and my brain won’t come up with words. Help!” I cried out.

            “Calm down, write the sex scene.” He says like it’s no big deal.

            “Not yet! I have to wait one more chapter!” I whined.

            “Fine, Give.” He said reaching out for my laptop, I placed it in his arms and he sat on my bed and read it.

            “It’s pretty long, I bet you could end the chapter there.” He says, causing me to sigh.

            “Fine…”


	4. Cute Boys and Big Dates

I woke up, face down on my laptop. _How late was I up last night?_ I thought, rubbing my eyes tiredly. I looked over to see Michael sleeping on my bed, letting out a loud groan, I stretched, getting off the cushy chair that had become very uncomfortable from staying in it for so long. I grabbed a pillow off my bed and slammed it onto Mikey’s face. He sat bolt-up right glaring at me.

            “Ass.” He hissed at me.

            “I know my ass is fantastic.” I smirked, he just rolled his eyes and got off my bed going to fix his messed up hair, “You should come to work with me today.” I say getting changed in my room since Mike stole the bathroom on me.

            “Is my future husband Dean gonna be there?” He asked.

            “I don’t know, probably… He has a lot more hours than me.”

            “Okay! I’m coming with.” He exited the bathroom, grabbing my laptop off my desk and sitting on my bed typing away on it. I pulled my shirt over my head and walked over to the bathroom.

            “No porn searches in my history Mike.” I mutter closing the bathroom door.

            “No promises.” He chuckled.  I ruffled my hair slightly and brushed my teeth. I looked at myself in the mirror, this is the first time in what feels like forever that my eyes looked alive.

            “Hurry up!” Mike yelled from outside the door.

            “I’m coming!” I snapped out of thought and grabbed my glasses off the edge of the sink. I slipped out into my room where Michael was eagerly waiting by my bedroom door.

            “Calm down Mikey.” I chuckle, “It’s not like he’s gonna have sex with you.”

            “You just wait, we’ll be in the storage room soon enough.” He winked at me before running off down the stairs. I shook my head following after, only at a slower speed.   
            Once I finally did get down stairs he was already seated in my running car, buckled up texting with Dean. I smiled, I was happy for Mike, even though I was extremely jealous of him… I hadn’t had a ‘real’ boyfriend ever in my life. I mean I’ve had some shitty kisses and such but I’ve never been in love or had sex or anything good like that. I would love that, truthfully that’s all I really wanted… Love, True love.

○○○

            “Hello! Welcome to Hot Topic! Do you need help with finding anything today?” I fake smile at the cute guy that just walked into the store.

            “Actually yes. Um? This is sort of embarrassing but do you have any, um _Star Fall_ and _Chemical Affliction_ merch?” He rubbed at the back of his neck, laughing awkwardly.

            “Yes we do, is this for you or your _‘girlfriend’_?” I air-quoted.

            “I don’t have one.” He smirked at me.

            “Follow me.” I lead him over to the _Chemical Affliction_ section and helped him find some stuff and then brought him to the _Star Fall_ section and did the same, “I’ll ring you up over there, my co-worker is on break.”

            “Sounds great.” He smiled as he followed me to the check-out, “So um,” He squinted at my name-tag.

            “Cullen.”

            “Cullen, do you like music?” He asked, making pleasant conversation.

            “Yeah, I love most of the bands that have their merch sold here, my favorite and is _Chemical Affliction,_ I see you also like them.” I smile at him.

            “Yeah they are really good, they’re my favorite also,” He smiled back, after a moment’s pause he smiled softly, “You are really pretty. Did you know that?”

            My face turned bright red as I laughed nervously. “N-No, thank you… Thank you very much, sir.” I choked out, that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.

            “I’m Josh.” He gave me an adorable smile.

            “It is very nice to meet you Josh.”

            “It is great to meet you also Cullen, I would love to see you again… If that’s no problem.”

            “That-that sounds great, I would love that.” He grabbed a pen from the desk and a tag from one of the shirts he bought, scribbling his number on it and tugging the tag off, handing it to me.

            “Call me when you get off work so we can go to a movie or something?” He suggested.

            “Oh-Okay…” I was nervous, I’d never really been asked out so it was very nerve-racking.

○○○

            “Hello?” His husky voice came through my speaker.

            “Hi Josh, It’s Cullen… The girl from Ho-“

            “I know.” I could hear the smile in his voice, “Want to meet up at the movies?”

            “Erm yeah, Wanna meet at the one in the mall?” I ask.

            “Yeah, sure. I’ll be there in about half an hour, if you don’t mind waiting.”

            “Yeah definitely, I’ll wait for you in the movie theater.”

            “See you soon.”

            “Yep.”

            I sighed walking around to the opposite side of the mall to the theater. Once I got there I went and looked at all the movies that were playing. _The Conjuring,_ I had been dying to see that but didn’t know how he felt about horror movies. I texted him quickly just so I could see if I could get our tickets.

            **Me:** _The Conjuring_?

            **Josh from HT:** What about?

            **Me:** just wanna know if you wanted to see it so I could get our tickets.

            **Josh from HT:**  I’m getting the tickets, I’m the one who asked you out.

            **Me:** Fine L

            I sat down outside the theater on a bench. I glanced at my phone. “Twenty-three minutes.” I mumbled to myself. I could feel my hands shaking and my heart pounding. Was this what it was supposed to feel like when you went on a first date? I’d never felt that before, not on any of those ‘fake dates’ I’d been on. Was this what it felt like? I felt all tingly and happy, and like nothing I’d felt in… so, so long. My life was turning around. I was _finally_ happy again. I didn’t wish I was never born or that I’d just die already. I hadn’t even thought about taking that blade to myself in months. Since I’d met Michael, my life had been so amazing and happy. I had Michael to thank. Marlow wasn’t really a friend she wasn’t help or anything. If she was anything, she was just a bigger pain, trying to mask the pain I felt inside, dead. I had been dead inside while around her, now that I really think about it she had just hurt me even more, put me down. It really killed me to think this way of the only person that had stayed after my mother’s death, but it was only the truth.

            “Hey.” I felt someone place their hand on me. I jumped letting out a scream.

            “Jesus Christ. You scared me.” I chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. He smiled apologetically.

            “Sorry, I shouldn’t have snuck up on you like that.”

            “It’s fine,” I smiled standing to face him, though he was still about a foot taller than me. “ _The Conjuring_?” He did that gentleman arm thing, which I gladly took without hesitation.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my Bandlives,  
> The-Bandlife


End file.
